This invention is directed to a protective overshoe, and more specifically, to a collapsible waterproof or water-resistant overshoe which will afford protection to all types of footwear when in use, and which may be easily folded and carried in a storage pouch when in a collapsed condition.
Heretofore, it is known to wear galoshes or slushboots to protect a shoe from inclement weather, such as rain or snow. Although these overshoes perform their intended function, they are not stylish and are not readily collapsible to fit easily into a purse or attache case. Also, they must be manufactured in many sizes to accommodate the shoe size of the wearer, and they cover only the foot portion or foot and ankle portions of the shoe. Neither warmth nor protection is afforded to the leg of the wearer, nor is protection afforded to a tall boot. Many of the known protective shoe coverings also are made to fit either a right foot or a left foot, and thus are not interchangeable.
It also is known that the wearer will replace a fashionable leather boot in inclement weather with a rubber or plastic molded boot. Although these molded boots try to simulate the appearance of stylish leather boots, they have not acquired the fashion aesthetic of leather. They can become heavy and uncomfortable to wear for long periods of time, and are not collapsible for compact carrying or storage. Thay also must be manufactured in a wide range of sizes so as to accomodate the size of the wearer's foot, and are only made to fit either a right foot or left foot.
The present invention provides a novel and unique protective overshoe which overcomes many of the disadvantages associated with the heretofore known galoshes and plastic molded boots.